eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Haus Bracken
Haus Tully |Lehnsherr_2 = ab Haus Baelish von Harrenhal }} Haus Bracken von Steinheck (engl.: House Bracken of Stone Hedge) ist ein altes Adelshaus in den Flusslande. Ihr Sitz Steinheck liegt östlich von Schnellwasser. Sie leiten sich von den Ersten Menschen ab. Sie sind anfangs Vasallen von Haus Tully, später von Haus Baelish von Harrenhal. Ihr Wappen ist ein roter Hengst. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen roten Hengst auf einem goldenen Wappenschild auf braunem Grund. Geschichte Zeitalter der Helden Die Brackens hegen eine erbitterte Fehde mit den Schwarzhains von Rabenbaum, welche Tausende von Jahren bis in das Zeitalter der Helden zurückreicht, in welchem beide Häuser zu verschiedenen Zeiten Flusskönige am Trident waren. Über den Anlass gibt es verschiedene Legenden, die sich einander widersprechen. Den Schwarzhains zufolge waren sie in jenen Tagen Könige und die Brackens nur kleine Lords und berühmt für ihre Pferdezucht. Mit dem Gold, das ihnen die Pferde einbrachten, sollen die Brackens Söldner angeheuert, das Haus Schwarzhain gestürzt und sich selbst zu Königen erklärt haben. Dies geschah laut den Schwarzhains fünfhundert Jahre vor der Ankunft der Andalen, der Wahren Geschichte zufolge eintausend Jahre vorher. Seitdem wurde unzählige Male Frieden geschlossen und viele mit Hochzeiten besiegelt, ebenso oft begann der Streit allerdings wieder aufs Neue. Sie leben seit jeher in einer Fehde, sodass des öfteren der Lord von Schnellwasser den Streit schlichten musste. Die Andalen in den Flusslanden Während der Invasion der Andalen in den Flusslanden kämpften die Brackens und Schwarzhains zusammen in der Schlacht am Bitteren Fluss gegen die Eindringlinge, unterlagen aber. Während das Haus Schwarzhain an seinem Glauben an die Alten Götter festhielt, nahmen die Brackens in den Jahren darauf den Glauben an die Sieben an.So Spake Martin (August 13, 2003). Blackwood Feud and Coinage Benedikt Strom war ein Bastard, dessen Eltern aus den Häusern Schwarzhain und Bracken stammten. Mit der Unterstützung seiner Elternhäuser schaffte er es als erster König seit der Ankunft der Andalen, die Flusslande unter seiner Herrschaft zu vereinen. Benedikt begründete die Dynastie des Hauses Gerechtermann, welche fast drei Jahrhunderte herrschen sollte. Als nach der Vernichtung des Hauses das Reich wieder zerfiel, stiegen erneut Kleinkönige auf, die um die Vorherrschaft stritten, darunter auch welche aus den Häusern Bracken und Schwarzhain. Die Flusslande unter Fremdherrschaft Als Harwyn Hoffartt, der König der Eiseninseln, in die Flusslande einfiel, welche zu diesem Zeitpunkt unter der Herrschaft von König Arrec Durrandon standen, sammelte Lady Agnes Schwarzhain ihre Truppen und zog ihm entgegen. Allerdings fiel ihr Lord Lothar Bracken in den Rücken und lieferte sie und zwei ihrer Söhne an Harwyn aus, welcher sie umbrachte. Anschließend fügte Harwin die Flusslande seinem Reich hinzu, obwohl Lothar selber Hoffnungen gehegt haben soll, zum König ernannt zu werden. Ein halbes Jahr später lehnte sich Lothar gegen die Herrschaft Harwyns auf, wobei sich ihm nur wenige kleine Lords anschlossen. Die Rebellion wurde niedergeschlagen, Steinheck geplündert und Lothar ein Jahr lang in einem Krähenkäfig aufgehängt, worin er langsam verhungerte. Ein Jahrzehnt vor den Eroberungskriegen brach wieder offener Krieg zwischen den Brackens und Schwarzhains aus. Da König Harren Hoffartt darin eine Störung für den Bau seiner Festung Harrenhal sah, beendete er den Streit rasch mit einem harten Schlag. Während der Eroberungskriege schlossen sich die Brackens zusammen mit vielen anderen Flusslords Aegon dem Eroberer gegen König Harren den Schwarzen an. Targaryen-Ära Nach der Vernichtung des Hauses Hoffartt ernannte Aegon Lord Edmyn Tully zum Obersten Lehnsherren am Trident und ließ die anderen Flusslords ihm die Treue schwören. Königin Visenya Targaryen vermittelte eine Doppelhochzeit zwischen den Brackens und Schwarzhains, indem sie jeweils einen Sohn des einen Hauses mit einer Tochter des anderen zusammenbrachte und so einen Frieden zwischen den beiden Häusern besiegelte. König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen schuf einen Frieden zwischen den Brackens und Schwarzhains, welcher fünfzig Jahre lang hielt, das Ende seiner Herrschaft allerdings nicht überdauern sollte. Als Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen im Jahre die Flusslande besuchte, veranstalteten die Söhne der Lords Bracken und Schwarzhain einen Zweikampf um die Gunst der Prinzessin. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Als Ser Jaime Lennister Schnellwasser belagerte, verwüstet Ser Gregor Clegane das Land der Brackens und hinterläßt Steinheck als eine rauchende Ruine. Lord Hoster Tully will Ser Brynden Tully mit einer von Brackens Töchtern verheiraten. Die drei Bracken-Soldaten (Kurleket, Lharys, Mohor) helfen Lady Catelyn Tully Tyrion Lennister gefangen zu nehmen und ins Grüne Tal zu bringen. Alle drei sterben auf dem Weg durch die Mondberge bei einem Überfall durch Mitglieder der Bergstämme. Beim Kriegsrat in Schnellwasser plädiert Lord Jonos Bracken dafür, Renly Baratheon als König anzuerkennen (vielleicht aber auch nur, um Lord Schwarzhain zu widersprechen). Dann einigen sich die Lords darauf, Robb zum König des Nordens auszurufen. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche Nachdem Robb Stark zum König des Nordens und des Tridents gemacht wurde, kehrt Lord Jonos auf seine Ländereien zurück, um die Lennisters zu vertreiben. Während dieser Kämpfe wird er verwundet und sein Neffe Henry Bracken wird getötet. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Ser Jaime Lennister, Ser Cleos Frey und Brienne von Tarth durchqueren das Brackenland, als sie mit einem Boot den Roten Arm entlangfahren. Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner behauptet, die Lennisters hätten den Bastard von Bracken umgebracht. Lord Jonos ist bei Hoster Tullys Beisetzung anwesend. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Nach der Roten Hochzeit sind die Brackens die ersten, die das Knie vor dem Eisernen Thron beugten. Lord Bracken belagert Rabenbaum, den Sitz von Haus Schwarzhain Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Lord Bracken belagert Rabenbaum auch noch während der Belagerung von Schnellwasser, an der die Brackens daher nicht teilnehmen. Eine Tochter von Elys Waynwald ist auf dem Weg zu den Brackens als sie von Brandmännern entführt wird. Danach hört man nichts von ihr. Karyl Vanke empfiehlt Jaime nach der Belagerung von Schnellwasser nach Rabenbaum zu ziehen, da sich Tytos Schwarzhain niemals den Brackens ergeben würde. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Nach der Beendigung der Belagerung von Rabenbaum durch Jaime Lennister bekommen die Brackens Teile des Schwarzhain-Landes zugesprochen, allerdings viele weniger als mit Lord Tywin Lennister ausgehandelt. Lord Jonos muss zudem eine seiner Töchter als Hofdame nach Königsmund schicken. Haus Bracken am Ende des 3. Jhs. *Lord Jonos Bracken, Oberhaupt des Hauses und Lord von Steinheck. **Barba Bracken, Tochter aus seiner ersten Ehe. **Jayn Bracken, Tochter aus seiner ersten Ehe. **Catelyn Bracken, Tochter aus seiner dritten Ehe. **Bess Bracken, Tochter aus seiner dritten Ehe. **Alysanne Bracken, Tochter aus seiner dritten Ehe. **Harry Strom, sein Bastardsohn. *Hendry Bracken, sein Neffe. Bedienstete & Anhang *{Kurleket}, ein Soldat *{Lharys}, ein Soldat *{Mohor}, ein Soldat Historische Mitglieder *Lord Lothar Bracken *unbekannter Bracken während der Herrschaft von König Aegon I. Targaryen, verheiratet mit einer Schwarzhain. *unbekannte Bracken während der Herrschaft von König Aegon I. Targaryen, verheiratet mit einem Schwarzhain. *Ser Layl Bracken, ein Mitglied der Söhne des Kriegers während des Aufstands der militärischen Orden des Glaubens. *Ser Olyver Bracken, ein Ritter der Königsgarde von Maegor I. Targaryen, später ein Mitglied der Nachtwache. *Lord Umfried Bracken, Oberhaupt des Hauses während der Herrschaft von König Viserys I. Targaryen und während des Drachentanzes, dreifach verheiratet. **Ser Amos Bracken, sein Sohn und Erbe. **seine jüngeren Kinder *Ser Raylon Strom, der Bastardbruder von Amos. *Lord Bracken, Oberhaupt des Hauses während der Herrschaft von König Aegon IV. Targaryen. **Barba Bracken, die fünfte Mätresse von Aegon IV. Targaryen, Mutter von Aegor Strom, genannt "Bitterstahl". **Bethyna Bracken, die siebte Mätresse von Aegon IV. *Lord Bracken, Oberhaupt des Hauses während der Herrschaft von König Aerys I. Targaryen. **sein erster Sohn **Ser Otho Bracken, "die Bestie von Bracken", sein zweiter Sohn. Siehe auch * * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Bracken Bracken Kategorie:Haus Bracken